Prodigiosos!: Animality Rises
by Esparranca2
Summary: Justo cuando pensabas que el asunto no podia complicarse más, aparece un pavo real en la ciudad de París, y con él, los 12 animales del zodiaco chino! (y no vienen a buenas) ¿Que está pasando? Esta es nuestra ficticia "segunda temporada".
1. Saludos

Unas palabritas antes de empezar. Este es un fanfic escrito por Esparranca2 (María y Mario). Los OC que aparecen en la historia son personajes que los representan. Mario aparece como "Leon", y María lo hace como "Miss Kaito". Esparranca2 se ha ido turnando para escribir los capítulos, así que observareis que el estilo es diferente. Mario ha escrito el primer capítulo, y a partir de ahí se han turnado. Esperan que lo disfrutéis!


	2. ¿Quien es el nuevo?

La mañana llegó fría, pero soleada al deslumbrante París.

Marinette DuPain-Cheng bajó de un salto las escaleras de su casa y se dirigió a la puerta, mochila en mano.

-Cariño, puedes irte sin despedirte si quieres – dijo su madre – pero no sin desayunar.

Marinette le dio a la señora Cheng un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-Lo siento,mamá; hoy llego muy tarde – rebuscó en una cestita – pero me llevo este pan-au-chocolat!

Puso su iPhone en marcha, y salió corriendo al ritmo de Sugar Rush, de AKB48. La melodía pegadiza se iba filtrando en sus oídos a través de unos auriculares rojos y negros. Las calles se sucedían a toda velocidad a través de los ojos de la chica sinofrancesa.

Reparó en que la calle que se disponía a cruzar estaba en obras, y era la ruta más corta al colegio.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" pensó, y viendo que nadie vigilaba la zona, saltó por encima de la valla amarilla apoyándose con una mano. Su agilidad era sorprendente.

-Vaya, Marinette! – exclamó una vocecita desde su bolsillo – estás muy en forma!

Aunque la chica se negaba a admitirlo, Tiki tenía razón. Su nueva vida como superheroina le había sentado bien físicamente.

Divisó el colegio, y aceleró un poco más. Entró en clase como una exhalación, disculpándose varias veces.

-Tranquila, Marinette – se apresuró a calmarla su mejor amiga, Alya – la profesora no ha llegado aún.

Marinette suspiró, pero enseguida se fijó en que media clase parecía estar reunida alrededor de la mesa de un chico rubio llamado Adrien Agreste. El corazón de la chica latió con impaciencia, pero su curiosidad superó a su timidez. Se acercó a Juleka, una chica de su clase que siempre llevaba un atuendo de estilo gótico.

-Juleka, ¿sabes por qué hay tanto alboroto hoy?

-¿No os habeis enterado? – les susurró su compañera en un susurro – Anoche alguien entró en la casa de Adrien, y robaron algo.

-¿En casa de Adrien? ¿Pero quién…?

-No tengo ni idea. Pero lo raro es que su padre no ha querido llamar a la policía.

-Gabriel Agreste es tonto – se escuchaba decir a Sabrina – si no confía en la eficiencia de mi padre…

-Oye, no insultes al padre de Adrien! – le espetó Chloe, la rubita despampanante de la clase.

-No lo entiendo – susurró Marinette - ¿Qué es lo que robaron? ¿A qué viene tanto secretismo?

-Nadie lo sabe. Adrien sospecha que fue una especie de joya que su padre guardaba con recelo, pero nada más se sabe. Me pregunto si tiene algo que ver con Ladyb…

En ese momento la profesora entró en la clase.

-Bueno, clase. Ocupad vuestros asientos y escuchad. Hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo. Viene de Escocia, pero su francés es lo suficientemente bueno para poder comunicaros con él.

Hizo un gesto con la mano a alguien que esperaba fuera. Entró, y todos lo miraron con interés. Entraron unos pétalos de cerezo japonés por la ventana para añadir dramatismo al evento. Era un chico de cabello castaño, que vestía camisa blanca y vaqueros. Llevaba además un colgante con una pequeña clave de sol.

-Hola a todos – dijo haciendo una reverencia – me llamo Leon, y a partir de hoy seremos compañeros. Espero que nos llevemos todos bien.

Plas, plas, plas, plas, plas, plas (esto eran los alumnos aplaudiendo)

-Muy bien, Leon. Te puedes sentar… sí, al lado de Nathanael. Él te ayudará si te pierdes.

Marinette observó cómo Leon subía las escaleras con la timidez propia de un alumno nuevo. Fue entonces cuando reparó en su camisa. Al final de la manga izquierda, haciendo de botón en su muñeca, había un pequeño broche en forma de corazón azul. No, no era un corazón, más bien una figura abstracta. Algo así como… como la cola de un pavo real.

Aquella tarde, Leon invitó a Nathanael a su casa a pasar el rato. Era una habitación en uno de los pisos más altos del mejor hotel de París, el cual dirigía el padre de Chloe. Un chico con gafas llamado Max también se apuntó a la visita. Aquel día, se había hecho de noche dos horas antes, y nadie quería quedarse en la calle jugando.

-Vaya – decía un asombrado Nathanael - ¿Todos estos CDs son tuyos?

-Sí – explicó Leon, mientras ofrecía a sus invitados algo de beber – Durante los años que he pasado en Japón, he formado una especia de dúo de música clásica con la pianista Ritsuko Moto. Logramos sacar cuatro CDs, pero el éxito en el mundo de la música no dura mucho, especialmente si hablamos de Japón. Es por eso que decidí retomar mis estudios para poder estudiar una carrera.

-Ya veo – observó Max – Eres de Escocia, pero has vivido una temporada en Japón. Eso explica por qué tienes tantos videojuegos que no conozco.

-Te los dejo cuando quieras. O puedes venir a jugar si te apetece. Vivo solo, así que no molestarás a nadie.

-¿Vives solo? – se maravilló Nathanael – Pero si este piso es un lujo! Mira, se ve toda la ciudad desde aquí, es como… un arcoíris de neón en la noche. Tengo que dibujar esto ya!

Leon se mordió el labio mirando por la ventana. No es que estuviera anocheciendo; la calle ya era negrura total, si no contabas las luces de los edificios. Una imagen digna de salvapantallas, pero aquella noche tan repentina a las 7 de la tarde tenía algo siniestro.

Antes de que Nathanael pudiera sacar siquiera su bloc de dibujo, Max, que había estado mirando su móvil, dijo:

-Rápido, poned Tf1! Kim dice que está pasando otra vez!

Leon trasteó con el mando de su tele nueva hasta hallar el botón de encender. La pantalla se iluminó y mostró a una mujer de pelo rosa dando una noticia de última hora.

-… causando un anochecer repentino, y esta nueva villana, Mademoiselle Soleil, está causando el caos en la ciudad. Nuestros héroes, Ladybug y Chat Noir, ya se encuentran peleando con todas sus fuerzas. Ánimo, chicos!

-Oh, mira, Leon! Estos son los héroes de los que te hablaba antes. Ellos son los que… ¿Leon?

-Disculpad un momento, chicos. Tengo que ir al baño, volveré enseguida.

-Pero date prisa, te vas a perder la pelea.

Leon se encerró con pestillo en el baño. De la manga de su camisa salió Panya, su recién adquirido Kwami.

-¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto, Leon? Es tu primera vez luchando, y no tienes experiencia con tus armas.

-Bueno, tengo que empezar algún día. Estas preparado, ¿no?

-Sí – contestó Panya dando vueltas en el aire – He estado escuchando la música de tu iPhone durante un rato y ya me siento recargado. Por cierto… ¿los Jonas Brothers? No sabía que aún había gente que los escuchara.

-E-eso no es importante ahora. Rápido, Panya! Plumas… fuera!

Ladybug saltó a tiempo para esquivar un rayo de ardiente luz solar.

-Estáis los dos muy pálidos, Ladybug y Chat Noir. Os sugiero… un buen baño de luz solar!

La conocían. Vaya si la conocían. Era Mireille Caquet, quien hace tiempo ganó como chica del tiempo a Aurore Beauréal, quien a su vez se transformó en Climatika al ser akumatizada. Ahora, convertida en Madmoiselle Soleil, la actual chica del tiempo había oscurecido toda la ciudad con el fín de crear un eclipse y cegar a todos los habitantes de Paris.

-Ladybug, cuidado! – dijo Chat Noir, al ver el haz de luz dirigirse a ella. La golpeó suavemente con su barra de acero para apartarla de su trayectoria.

-Chat Noir, me voy a quedar sin energía! He de retirarme!

-No puedes, Ladybug! A mí me pasa lo mismo, pero no podemos irnos los dos! Ya estamos en penumbra total, si nos vamos, no la podremos encontrar de nuevo antes de que el eclipse tenga lugar!

Ya no se veían el uno al otro. Madmoiselle Soleil dejó de atacar un momento, y sin la luz de los ataques, perdieron su posición. Lo sabían, ella aparecería desde cualquier punto ciego para… bueno, para dejarlos ciegos. Pero entonces, vieron otro tipo de luz, muchas lucecitas… pequeñas… azules… cayendo como plumas, y la sombra de un chico con traje azul neón, posándose en una farola de la ya eclipsada Rue Royale, de París. Una gota de luna que aterrizaba en el reino de las sombras. Tomó aire… lo soltó… y materializó dos megáfonos en sus manos. Con una agilidad increíble, saltó al viento y los manejó, mandando ultrasonidos al aire. Se dejó caer en el suelo y siguió haciéndolos funcionar. Ladybug y Chat Noir se dirigieron al chico de neón como polillas a una farola.

-El enemigo se encuentra a 2 metros por encima de nosotros – susurró el recién llegado – salta a nuestro alrededor describiendo arcos de 35 grados entre los edificios. Ella va siguiendo un eje. Atacad rápido, antes de que os retransforméis.

-Gracias – respondió Chat Noir – Esto… pero ¿quién eres tú?

-Un aliado. Pero dejemos las presentaciones para luego. El eclipse no tardará en finalizar. Si sale el sol, el fogonazo será total y estaremos perdidos.

-Tu… - comenzó a decir Ladybug, acordándose de la última "aliada" que había aparecido.

-No pido que confiéis en mí. Pero en este momento, estáis en las entrañas de la oscuridad. Y en este caso… - tomó aire de nuevo – yo soy vuestra única luz.


	3. Tres no siempre son multitud

Los dos se quedaron mirando al último componente desconfiados, pero sabían que no tenían tiempo que Noir carraspeo.

-El novato fosfi tiene razón, será mejor que primero nos encarguemos de nuestro problema lumínico. ¿ My lady, tienes un plan ? - Le guiño un ojo esperando la respuesta de la morena.

El castaño le dirigió al gato una mirada asesina por el mote y su compañera respondió con un suspiro. - Tengo algo en mente, que podría funcionar. Tendréis que distraerla. Lo importante es encontrar el objeto donde se esconde el akuma. Para terminar con esto. Luego hablaremos.

La joven les explico mirando cualquier cosa que pudiera ser sospechosa del extraño. Los dos asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Ella los vio a los dos alejarse comenzando la batalla. Para su suerte Chat Noir veía en la oscuridad y el misterioso desconocido parecía que podía localizar a Madmoiselle Soleil, la cual esquivaba sus ataques sorprendida del cambio de acontecimientos. Mientras, LadyBug activa su Lucky Charm, el cual se transforma en... ¿ una manguera ?

-¿Qué voy hacer yo con esto ? - La verdad, se estaba empezando a acostumbrar su vista un poco a la oscuridad, pero en esas condiciones no podía pelear. Se puso a examinar a duras penas tanto el espacio como su "arma" y solo faltaron segundos para saber qué hacer. Corrió hacia sus aliados. Por cada segundo se volvía más poderosa y ya casi había oscurecido toda París.

-¿Chicos dónde hay una boca de incendios?- De repente sintió como alguien la cargaba y se la llevaba. No le hizo falta hacerse muchas preguntas para saber quien la había cogido. A su lado venia el desconocido iluminando por donde iban. Conecto la manguera a la boca y se preparó para disparar.

-¡Apunta a la pluma! - Le guió para que viera ser lanzada una pluma brillante como una flecha.

-¿Es hora del baño?- encendió a la manguera. Salio el agua a presión, haciendo caer la joven contra el suelo. Acompañada de un crack.

-Ya salio el akuma, lo tienes enfrente!

Sin titubear se prepara a acabar su trabajo.

-Ya has hecho bastante daño pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal!- Lanza su yoyó transformando el akuma en una mariposa normal -¡Miraculous LadyBug!

Tira hacia arriba de la manguera haciendo que París salga del eclipse, volviendo Mireille Caquet a su estado normal al lado de su teléfono, ahora reparado y seco. … Cuando se aseguraron que la joven estaba bien y consiguieron salir de los tumultos de gente y de la chismosa prensa los tres se fueron a un lugar más apartado. Los dos encaran al joven, al cual ahora pueden apreciar mejor. Llevaba unas gafas estilo digital con una antena saliendo de los laterales, sus inseparables megáfonos y un traje de licra negro con estampados en azul neón. La verdad es que el chico había sido de gran ayuda pero necesitaban hacerle unas preguntas para asegurarse de que no volvía a ocurrir lo mismo que con Volpina. LadyBug empezó a interrogar al joven, del cual solo le saco que se llamaba Royal-P y que hacía poco había encontrado su prodigio. Ella no podía evitar seguir con su interrogatorio hasta que Chat Noir le interrumpió:

-My lady, no deseo parecerte grosero pero deberíamos finalizar este interrogatorio. El joven Royal-P nos ha demostrado de que bando esta y su poder nos ha sido de mucha ayuda con el akuma. Además justamente el otro día decías que no dábamos a vasto salvando París de los akumas y parece que alguien nos ha tenido que escuchar.

-Eso dijiste con Volpina y mira lo que sucedió.

-Volpina es pasado, pero ¿te acuerdas como fue transformarte por primera vez? En vez de interrogarlo deberíamos ayudarnos mutuamente.

Los dos siguen discutiendo hasta que se oye el carraspeo de Royal-P.

-No deseo interrumpiros, pero solo deseo aclarar una cosa ya que por lo que se, pronto vuestras transformaciones desaparecerán. Solo vine hasta aquí por el akuma y por ayudar. Sé que no puedo aparecer de la nada y obligaros a que confiéis en mí. Pero si algún día necesitáis mí ayuda contad conmigo. Buenos días - dijo mientras se alejaba de la pareja…

Después de ese día hubo cierta tensión entre ellos, pero poco a poco el trio iba cogiendo confianza y con ello se disipaban la dudas de la heroína. La verdad es que Royal-P aprendía rápido y era muy eficiente. Después de que desapareciera esa tensión que había entre ellos se disculpó con él por como lo trató. La verdad se alegraba por una vez no haber acertado. Los medios estaban como locos con su nuevo héroe, no se hablaba de otra cosa. ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde habría salido? ¿Formaría equipo con LadyBug y Chat Noir?

Pero tras una habitación con una hermosa cristalera se hallaba Lepidóptero, el cual escuchaba las noticias atentamente.

-Parece ser que nuestro ladrón ha decidido salir de su escondite. Incluso el prodigio le ha aceptado. Interesante, pero parece ser que no sabe con quién se ha metido. Por cierto buen trabajo Miss Kaito - dijo el hombre trajeado ya que de las sombras salió una joven vestida de maga de circo totalmente de negro y unas orejas azabaches como su cabello.

La chica le mira directamente con sus hipnóticos ojos rojos

-Aquí tiene el encargo, maestro Lepidóptero - le saca del sombrero de copa un paquete y se lo entrega.

-Perfecto, ¿te han visto?

-No señor, cuando despierten pensaran que lo robo ese señor que deje en la sala.

-No esperaba menos de usted, hasta ahora sus trabajos han sido impecables, creo que ya está lista para su siguiente encargo. Necesito que adquiera una lista de cosas para mí.

El hombre le entrega a la maga una lista de cosas. Se pone a leerla atentamente hasta que lee el último.

-El último parece complicado

-¿Acaso la gran Miss Kaito no puede con ese pequeño trabajo?

-No se equivoque Maestro Lepidóptero, he dicho difícil, lo cual significa que es un reto. Adoro los retos tanto como tener entre mis manos obras hermosas y confundir a mis rivales. Porque dará igual cuanto se acerquen mí, ya que cuanto más se acerquen y crean ver, menos verán en realidad.

-Eso espero. Odio que me decepcionen, señorita

-Maestro Lepidóptero, relájese. Tome asiento y disfrute del espectáculo, y cuando finalice el último acto tendrá en su poder sus prodigios y al chico vivo a sus pies - finalizó guardando la lista en la manga y saliendo en busca de sus nuevos objetivos. Sera mejor que vaya preparando el escenario para el próximo show, porque será espectacular.


	4. La bestia del interior

Aquel dia, la clase estaba muy animada. Pero eso no era nada raro, teniendo en cuenta la noticia que les había comunicado la profesora. Se acercaba el día de Francia, una celebración dedicada a rendir homenaje a la cultura del país. Y para este día, cada clase de cada colegio de París había preparado algo especial. Y la aprobación fue general cuando se supo que aquella clase haría…

-¿Una obra de teatro?

-Pero no una obra cualquiera – les explicó la maestra – Representaremos "La Bella y la Bestia", un cuento que es símbolo de nuestra cultura literaria. Ya he repartido los papeles. Veamos… Adrien hará del príncipe transformado en Bestia.

La estampida de corazones fue general. ¿Así que una chica de clase podrá llegar a actuar con él? ¿Podrá llegar a la escena final, donde Bella y Bestia se…? Oh, dios mío! Marinette enrojeció y se ocultó tras su libro de historia bajo la divertida mirada de Alya.

-Bien, continuando con este tema… Nathaniel, dijiste que querías encargarte de dibujar los fondos, y Leon… ¿puedes ocuparte del piano de fondo?

-Por supuesto!

-Juleka se encargará del maquillaje.

-Guay…

-Y Marinette… ¿podrías encargarte del vestuario?

-Oh, de acuerdo… - contestó desilusionada, pero entonces se dio cuenta "Voy a hacer un traje de príncipe para Adrien!"

-¿Pero que hay del resto de papeles? – quiso saber una ilusionada Sabrina. El resto de chicas alzaron sus cuellos con expectación.

-Muy cierto, Sabrina. Vamos a ver… Kim hará de Gastón… Nino será el bibliotecario…

Siguiendo esto, una sucesión interminable de personajes, una tortura psicológica a todas las chicas que deseaban con ansias conocer la identidad de la protagonista.

-Y acabando con el reparto, el papel de Bella lo hará… Chloe!

-¿Sí? – se preparó para dar saltos de alegría.

-Tu sustituirás a Rose si se pone mala. Rose hará de Bella.

Rose tenia ganas de ponerse de pie y cantar "J'arrive mon bon princeee" como su alter ego malvado, pero su felicidad acabó pronto al ver la mirada asesina que Chloe le lanzó.

El único que no mostraba entusiasmo alguno era Adrien. Llevaba toda la clase ensimismado. Nino se dio cuenta, y se lo llevó a una esquina apartada en cuanto acabó la clase.

-Oye, colega. ¿Va todo bien?

-Sí, no… no es nada, no te preocupes.

-Mira, Adrien. Serás tan buen actor como dicen, pero no lo suficientemente bueno para ocultarle algo a tu mejor amigo. ¿Es por lo de hace tres días, no?

La mirada de Adrien lo dijo todo. Por supuesto, todos en clase estaban enterados, pero hacían como que no lo sabían. Tres días atrás, una enloquecida fan de Adrien fue akumatizada y encerró al pobre Adrien en una barrera de agua. Fue rescatado por Ladybug y Royal-P, por supuesto. Pero el mayor daño lo sufrió Chat Noir. Cuando apareció tras haber sido rescatada la víctima, tuvo que enfrentarse a una enfurecida Ladybug. Chat Noir no lo sabía, pero el chico que había sido capturado significaba mucho para Ladybug. Estuvo enzarzada en una ardua batalla junto a Royal-P, pero Chat Noir no apareció por ninguna parte. No hizo nada por salvar a Adrien Agreste.

"Ya no puedo confiar en ti"

Al pobre chico, las palabras de la heroína a quien tanto admiraba le destrozaron el alma. Y ahora, mientras practicaba sin entusiasmo sus diálogos junto a Rose, sintió que ya nada tenía sentido para él.

Rose tampoco estaba para ir tirando flores. Chloe la había amenazado en los vestuarios. Le exigió a Rose que se pusiera enferma el día del festival, o ya se encargaría ella de su indisposición. Chloe quería interpretar ese papel, sin importarle el precio a pagar.

-Bestia, oh, Bestia. ¿Por qué no impediste que Gastón te atacara?

-Porque podrías haber resultado herida, Bella. Y te aprecio demasiado para que eso te suceda.

La falta de entusiasmo en los actores hacían que la conversación pareciera una entre almas en pena.

-Pero, estás herido! Puedes morir!

-Tal vez sea eso lo que está escrito para mí – Adrien sintió aquella última frase grabarse en su pecho a cuchilladas – Tal vez nadie puede amarme.

En ese momento, una mariposa negra se coló a través de una de las ventanas del castillo de cartón, y se dirigió hacia Rose. Adrien aún pudo reaccionar, y atacó a la mariposa con la espada que incluía su atuendo de Bestia. Rose cayó de culo, dominada por el pánico, mientras los dos fragmentos de mariposa se retorcían en el suelo. Adrien se relajó, confiado, mientras la clase suspiraba de alivio. Pero entonces Chloe gritó. Al igual que una estrella de mar, cada una de las mitades del akuma había regerado el pedazo que le faltaba. Fue entonces cuando las dos mariposas se adentraron sin resistencia en el cuerpo de sus víctimas. La primera fue Rosa. La segunda… fue Adrien.

Leon y Nathanael observaron esto desde detrás del escenario. Se encerraron en la sala de decorados y observaron a través de una ventana, como una nube de floreciente oscuridad inundaba el escenario, en el que ficción y realidad se habían mezclado de una forma grotesca. Leon sabía que debía transformarse, pero no podría con Nathaniel allí dentro. Y las puertas estaban atrancadas.

En la confusión, Marinette había aprovechado para ocultarse tras una butaca del salón de actos y transformarse. Rose, convertida en una princesa de largos cabellos ondulados y mirada cruel, gritó con ira:

-Nadie puede separarme de mi Bestia!

Un Adrien provisto de colmillos y garras aulló, como la bestia a la que interpretaba. Una versión monstruosa de cierto gato negro.

-Nadie puede separarme de mi Bella!

Como impulsadas por el oscuro romance, zarzales de rosas negras cubrieron paredes, techos y ventanas, causando el terror entre los estudiantes y cerrando cualquier via de escape. El olor era dulce… dulce y aterrador.

Pero cuando todo parecía perdido, la puerta de la sala de decorados se abrió de un fuerte golpe y de allí surgió un Royal-P distinto al que el resto de alumnos conocían. Ni él mismo parecía saber que pasaba ¿Y mi ropa de neón? ¿Y mi visor nocturno? Maldita sea, ¿Y mis megáfonos?

El Royal-P que había hecho su aparición vestía un elegante traje blanco, con capa celeste, y calzaba unos patines de ruedas afiladas. Su nueva arma parecía ser un violín (también blanco), a través del cual se observaban ondas de energía azul.

-¿Pero qué es esto, Panya?

"¿No te lo dije?" susurró la voz en su cabeza "Tus poderes dependen de la música que me dejas escuchar"

-De modo que…

"Existe la versión china tradicional, pero también esta versión clásica, y la versión remix, que es la que has estado usando hasta ahora"

-¿Y qué narices hago yo con esto ahora? No se cómo se usa!

-Déjalo! – dijo Ladybug, mientras se acercaba a Royal-P – Lo averiguaremos sobre la marcha. Ahora la cuestión es rescatar a todo el mundo. Espero que Chat Noir no nos decepcione de nuevo…

-Ladybug, quería preguntártelo. ¿No fuiste algo cruel con él?

-No es momento para decir esas cosas, Royal-P! ¿Estás de mi lado o no?

-Eso depende. ¿El otro lado es el enemigo o es Chat Noir?

-Los dos sois incorregibles! Haz lo que quieras, me da igual!

Y Ladybug avanzó de un salto hacia el escenario. Las espinas de rosa eran cada vez más densas…


	5. Mente vs Melodía

Con ese salto lleno de decisión de Ladybug, la batalla comenzó. La heroína se encontró con su rival, la cual no dudo en atacar a sangre fría a la joven del yo-yo. Rose se iba defendiendo con sus rosas. La batalla entre las chicas era intensa pero ninguna iba a ceder ante la otra.

- _Protegeré a mi amo_ r - dijo Rose acariciando sus rosas delicadamente. Matando a su rival con su mirada oscura por la rabia. Esta aun así no perdía su belleza.

- _Salvare a Adrien. Es una promesa_ \- le respondió con toda su alma al mismo tiempo, que apretaba su yo-yo. Preparada para deshacerse de ella.

Mientras, Royal-P ya creía pillar el truco a su nueva apariencia, la cual le había sido poco oportuna. Entonces un ruido retumbo en sus oídos y se extendió por toda la sala, era el rugido de la Bestia akumatizada, Adrien Agreste, quien al ver a su amada ser atacada por Ladybug se lanzó al rescate. Nuestro héroe sabía que no tenía tiempo, tenía que actuar. Empezó a patinar hacia el monstruoso akuma. Lo bueno es que esos patines le deban ventaja en la velocidad, y fácilmente llamo su atención al colisionar con él, para desviar su ataque de la pelinegra. El golpe los empujo afuera, atravesando la ventana. Los dos se volvieron a levantar inmediatamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron, la mirada que le dirigió Adrien le puso los pelos de punta. Lo veía analizarlo mientras se preparaba a saltar sobre él, cual cazador por su presa. Ese violín tenía que servir para algo, pues ese era el momento de averiguarlo. Cruzo los dedos y empezó a tocarlo. Rezando porque tuviera razón. De este empezó a salir una suave melodía dulce e hipnótica que hizo que su enemigo se tapara los oídos mientras iba agitando su cabeza. Nuestro protagonista se alegró al ver que (no sabía como) su plan estaba funcionando. Descubrió su nueva habilidad cuando vio al enemigo caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

- _Por favor, escuchame..._ \- dijo el akuma dolido entre gruñidos antes de dejar de moverse. El silencio resonó en la solitaria calle, la cual fue un segundo pero para él fue una eternidad. Se quedó tenso intentando saber que le hizo hasta que lo oyó roncar. Soltó un suspiro aliviado al saber que estaba bien. Antes de ir a ayudar a Ladybug cogió su capa y la enrollo de forma que Adrien quedara enrollado como un sushi. Asegurándose de que a este le fuera difícil escaparse de la improvisada trampa.

- _Aguanta, señor Agreste, la ayuda pronto estará en camino._

Algo dentro de León le hacía sentirse inquieto mientras se alejaba de su compañero de clase. Pero no entendía que el que le provocaba ese sentimiento. Puede que fuera que se sintiera incomodo ante su compañero de clase. Quiere decir siempre se ha preguntado que hacia el Miraculous de Panya en la casa de los Agreste. Sea lo que sea era mejor ser cauteloso con Adrien. ¿Puede que Adrien supiera sobre Panya y sus poderes? ¿Cómo termino en sus manos? ¿Sabía que él era quien tenía el miraculous?...Muchas preguntas se le formaban cuando pensaba en ese tema. Pero en ese momento la prioridad era volver con Ladybug y derrotar al último akuma. Empezó a correr hacia el teatro. Maldita sea! Por el ruido que se escuchaba, la cosa estaba difícil dentro y encima Chat Noir no daba señales de vida.

- _Espera León. Creo sentir alguien entre los arboles_ \- le advirtió Panya.

- _Panya, no tenemos tiempo. Hay que derrotar el akuma._

 _-Pero es que siento que es raro, desde hace rato la siento y hay algo en ella que me es familiar pero no sé de qué. Además, sea lo que sea parece ser que nos está observando - i_ ntentaba explicarle Panya.

- _¿No sera Chat Noir?_

- _No, Por favor León, confía en mí._

El castaño al notar la preocupación del kwami no pudo ignorarlo. - _Un vistazo rápido y volvemos_ \- fue su respuesta. Era raro para él que Panya le pidiera algo. Si lo hacía es que debía ser algo verdaderamente importante. Lo que él no sabía es que iba en dirección hacia algo que podía ser mucho peor de lo que se había encontrado hasta ahora.

La coneja andaba absorta en sus pensamientos. Desde que su maestro le había pedido su nuevo encargo, para disgusto de ella, la recolección de sus amadas obras de arte quedo pausada. Dios, qué ganas tenia de volver a su rutina. Ya tenía desde hace tiempo echado el ojo a unos cuantos cuadros del Louvre cuya obtención ya había planeado. Lamentablemente, conocía lo suficiente al maestro Lepidóptero como para saber que les hace a los que no le toman en serio o no cumplían con sus tratos. También había visto demasiados compañeros suyos verse tan cegados por su codicia como para olvidar que ese poder que tienen gracias a él, también se lo puede arrebatar. Ese pensamiento le ponía las orejas de punta y le recorría un escalofrió. Bueno, actualmente puede que él tuviera poder sobre ella y lo necesitara, pero el día que encontrase la oportunidad o la forma de alejarse de aquel misterioso hombre, no se lo pensaría dos veces. Aunque fuera su creador eso no significaba que le agradara o importase. Ni mucho menos, aunque eso no quitaba que lo respetara. Su relación se basaba simplemente en que se usaran mutuamente. Él le daba su poder y le permitía en su tiempo libre hacer lo que quisiera sin aburridas restricciones morales. Ella al cambio estaba a sus órdenes para cualquier encargo que tuviera. Pero era mejor cuidarse de que este no averiguara lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la maga. No tenía ganas de que le lavara el cerebro. Además ya tenía bastantes dolores de cabeza entre el encargo y eso, que no tenía otro nombre que darle. Últimamente estaba esa molesta sensación, la cual empeoraba cada vez que se marchaba a descansar. Le recordaba al día que nació. Ese recuerdo lo tenía tan grabado y nítido en su mente, como si hubiera sido ayer…

Las emociones bullendo dentro de ella, acompañadas de ese pitido que aunque se tapara las orejas no paraba de retumbar dentro de ella haciéndole tanto daño que la hizo doblarse de dolor. No sabía que era, pero solo deseaba que se fuera. Estuvo así unos minutos que le parecieron eternos... hasta que lo escucho a él. Este tenía una voz que claramente no le inspiraba confianza, pero para su sorpresa el dolor disminuía progresivamente conforme lo escuchaba. Incluso se empezó a sentir poderosa. Esa misteriosa voz se presentó como su creador el cual vio en la chica potencial para poder cumplir todo lo que ella deseara. Solo al cambio le pedía como pago que estuviera a su servicio. La verdad, no quería trabajar para nadie, pero sabía que no podría encontrar negocio mejor que ese. Por lo menos temporalmente. Desde ese día fue haciendo extraños encargos para el maestro. Ganándose su confianza poco a poco.

Pero no era momento a ponerse a mirar al pasado como un anciano rememorando sus batallitas. Era mejor centrarse en su nuevo objetivo, el cual, a diferencia de sus queridos cuadros iba ser más difícil de capturar y eso que no contaba con los miraculous de este grupito de superhéroes. Su primer plan era de arrebatárselos cuando se detransformaran. Pero pasaron semanas, y no había forma. Estos eran muy precavidos cuando lo hacían. Por eso supo que tenía que hacer que se separaran. Sabía que con los tres no podría pero de uno en uno, tendría una pequeña posibilidad de vencerles. Por eso desde las sombras fue intentando crear pequeñas discordias. Y le salió demasiado bien. Quien diría que el gatito caería fácilmente en la trampa de las anillas mágicas. O peor aún que la santa de Ladybug sería tan cruel e injusta con su compañero. Incluso le llego a dar pena. Cuando vio eso la verdad se sorprendió bastante aunque no sabía decir que le hizo sorprenderse tanto como para que el novato se quedara con la mirada fija en su dirección.

Se escondió por los pelos. Maldición, ¿es que ese pavo no bajaba la guardia ni un segundo? Después del incidente procuró estar lejos de ellos, para completar la última parte de su plan. Esta, la verdad, fue tan fácil que casi le provoco un bostezo. Capturar dos mariposas del maestro a sus espaldas guardarlas en su sombrero. Colocar una serie de trampas distintas (ella los llamaba "trucos de magia") por la sala disimuladamente y hacerlas estallar en un ensayo de un teatro. Ahora solo tenía que esperar a que sus tres voluntarios aparecieran para que pudiera empezar su actuación. Estuvo escondida viendo como estos daban todo en la pelea. Era raro pero el gato aún no había aparecido, pero mejor para ella. Vio como Royal-P empezaba a ir hacia el teatro. Este tenía una apariencia distinta. Esto se salía demasiado del guion y eso no le gustaba. Ella había analizado las habilidades del antiguo Royal-P, pero esta era desconocida para ella. Y la cosa aun podía empeorar. Royal-P se quedó quieto en silencio ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Lo vio girar en dirección a ella y empezar a caminar. Tenía que hacer algo o su plan se iría al traste. Sabía que el castaño a diferencia del resto no tenía un patrón muy definido. Aunque, tendría que rezar por que su poca experiencia le diera una ventaja. Saco un pañuelo de su manga y lo lanzo haciendo distraerse al chico para poder tirar unas pelotas de humo. Hacerlo le dió la oportunidad de poder atraparle con su cuerda antes de que corriera.

- _¡No lo hagas!_ \- no supo decir de donde vino el grito solo que el dolor había vuelto. Y no recordaba ninguna vez que le hubiera dolido tanto. Vio como el humo se difuminaba y la voz seguía hablando.

- _Te estás haciendo daño a ti misma. Tienes que dejar de escucharle. Eres más que todo esto._

Tenía que hacerla callar. Intento ignorarla, si se centraba en esa voz sabía que iría a más y no se lo podía permitir.

- _¿Quien anda ahí?_ \- preguntó el héroe azul mientras se tapaba la nariz y boca con su guante buscando tanto a su enemigo como una salida a la trampa de humo. La coneja sabía que no tenía remedio. Salió poniéndose una máscara convincente de arrogancia mientras salía de entre el humo y lo saludaba teatralmente.

- _¿Hay un tercer akuma?_ \- Se preguntaba a si mismo incrédulo.

- _Oh, que grosero, así no se le habla a una señorita. Para tu información mi nombre es Miss Kaito..._

 _-¿Que quieres?_ \- le interrumpió desafiante. La verdad, era una akuma muy extraña. Parece ser que había permanecido escondida todo este tiempo. No sabía el qué, pero sentía que si le quitaba los ojos de encima, la perdería de vista. Aunque la verdad se sentía muy cansado. Y sabía que eso significaba que Panya no tardaría en agotar su energía volviendo a estar León frente al enemigo, pero solo.

- _Normalmente te diría que son secretos de oficio, pero es estúpido ocultártelo cuando pronto vas a ver lo que quiero. Pero en resumen, quiero vuestros miraculous y a ti_ \- le dijo guiñándole un ojo mientras lo señalaba.

- _Lo siento, pero no me interesan las lobas con piel de conejo_. - le respondió mientras daba pequeños pasos atrás.

Esta solo frunció el ceño furiosa.

- _No te lo creas tanto, pavito. Solo eres un trabajo. Pero basta de cháchara, mi cliente dice que quiere algo lo robaste de vuelta...un accesorio. ¿Te suena de algo?_

Royal-P se quedó de piedra al ver que esa muchacha sabia sobre Panya y él. De un salto la chica llego hasta él, pero este pudo defenderse con sus patines de la patada. Los dos empezaron a atacarse con ímpetu. La cosa estaba muy igualada. Sabían que no aguantarían mucho, pero se negaban a irse sin cumplir su trabajo.

- _No sé de qué me hablas, pero no pienso dejarte escapar de aquí, liebrecilla_ \- empezó a hacer sonar el violín mientras esquivaba las cartas afiladas.

- _No te hagas el inocente, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Además, eres un hipócrita al decir eso cuando ese poder lo has conseguido con un método que tu críticas. Yo como mínimo tengo la decencia de avisar antes de hacerlo y no por la espalda a traición - a_ tacaba a Royal-P tanto física como psíquicamente mientras Royal-P perdía más terreno cada vez. Necesitaba encontrar una apertura y para eso tenía que conseguir alterarla… y ya sabía cómo.

 _-¿Dices eso pero solo eres una marioneta más de Lepidóptero? ¿En serio crees que todo esto termina contigo saliéndote con la tuya? Sabes que cuando tenga lo que desea te desechara igual que ha hecho con el resto y si fallas te seguirá tirando a la basura._

Empezó a provocarla lo cual funcionaba muy bien, y dejó una apertura que supo aprovechar. Cogió una tira de pañuelos y con sus patines empezó a dar vueltas hasta que ella quedo atrapada con su propia arma. Y se acercabó a ella para que no escapara. Extrañamente se le veía tranquila.

- _Ahora me vas a decir quien es tu jefe_ \- le ordeno muy serio.

- _¿Sabes que los magos podemos ver el futuro?_ \- le hablaba como si no le hubiera escuchado. Mientras ,cierra los ojos y respira profundamente

- _Responde a la pregunta - p_ ero ella no dice nada y se mantiene quieta.

 _-Por ejemplo… veo veo tu futuro...una explosión. Parece que viene del teatro. Pero cuando llegas, ves cómo crecen las rosas por toda la sala, las cuales tienen a una Ladybug sangrando mientras se le clavan las espinas. Y no solo a ella sino también a los actores que había en la sala. Parece tan doloroso -_ termina de explicar muy seria para abrir los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Leon Fue a decir lo patético que era ese intento desesperado de confundirlo. Cuando escuchó...una explosión. Venia de sus espaldas pero tras el solo podía haber...el teatro. Una pequeña parte dentro de él estaba preocupado por sus compañeros.

 _-Sabes, una cosa curiosa del destino es que depende de tus acciones que se cumpla o cambie. Asi que gran héroe, dime... ¿Vas a enfrentar a tu destino o lo seguirás como un corderito que va al matadero?_

Royal-P la fulmino con la mirada. Hasta que se giró y salió corriendo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, sacó la daga de la manga y cortó los pañuelos. Cogió su sombrero para colocárselo bien e intentar poner el peso del pie sobre una pierna para no hacerse más daño en hay que tener un plan de escape para emergencias pero para cuando él vuelva ella ya estará bien lejos.

"Aunque tengo que admitir que ha sido una caja de sorpresas. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía que hacia algo tan emocionante. Hoy tendrás tregua pero la próxima vez que te encuentre no tendré piedad contigo"


	6. La familia se reune

Royal-P se dirigió al auditorio dando zancadas en el aire. Esa maldita coneja… ¿de verdad se cree que puede decirme cual es mi futuro? Algún día me haré con ella una paella… En el fondo, Royal-P sabía más acerca del destino de lo que él quería admitir. Al fin y al cabo, había cruzado medio mundo, abandonado a su familia, a sus amigos, al amor de su vida… todo por seguir la voz en su cabeza. Aquella que decía que en París le esperaba algo más grande, más incluso que la amistad o el amor. Aquella voz le dio instrucciones detalladas de cómo hacerse con el broche que lo había escogido desde el primer momento en que Leon abrió los ojos al mundo. Cuando lo tuvo en sus manos, la voz tomó la forma física de un ser. Un ser llamado Panya.

"Yo jamás lucharé contra mi destino" se juró a sí mismo entonces "Pero mi destino no lo decide nadie más que yo"

Las puertas del auditorio se abrieron de golpe, dando lugar a una pared de zarzas. Los gritos de terror de los rehenes se escuchaban al otro lado. Aquel era el momento perfecto para realizar un pequeño truco que había perfeccionado con su entrenamiento. Arrancó lo que parecía ser una pluma de escarcha de su capa y le susurró durante un par de minutos. Tras explicar detalladamente su plan, dejó que la pluma, convertida en una mota de luz, se colara entre las espinas y llegara a los oídos de Ladybug, repitiéndole el mensaje como un secreto guardado entre buenos amigos.

En el escenario, Bella y Bestia se abrazaban con tristeza.

-¿Por qué no nos dejan estar juntos, Bella?

-Oh, Bestia. Deberían entender que el eco de nuestros nombres suena al amor más eterno.

-Em… no lo discuto, tortolitos – dijo Chloe – Pero se supone que esa iba a ser yo!

-Tiene razón, Bella – dijo Ladybug, viendo la oportunidad perfecta para poner el plan en marcha – Tu no vales para este papel, deberías haber sido la suplente y Chloe la protagonista.

-Eso! ¿Lo ves? Ladybug me apoya, ¿aunque quien no? Por algo soy la mejor de todas las aquí presentes para mi Adriencito…

Bestia gruñó con ira, pero Bella le detuvo con un gesto. Ella misma quería encargarse de Chloe. Con un chasquido de sus dedos, acudieron a ella todas las espinas, lo que según el plan, abrió el paso a Royal-P. Se miraron, y el vínculo de confianza entre ellos se restableció de repente.

-Yo me ocupo de Bella – dijo Ladybug – Te dejo a Adrian. No… no creo que sea capaz de luchar contra él.

-Tranquila – le sonrió su compañero – Por todos es sabido que la música amansa a las fieras.

Bestia se lanzó hacia él, haciendo aparecer unas garras. Royal- P se limitó a sacar su violín con agilidad mientras corría hacia su objetivo. Chocaron en una onda de blanco y negro.

Ladybug, por su parte, se quedó mirando las tijeras que su Lucky Charm había invocado. Se limitó a lanzarlas como boomerangs hacia las zarzas, abriendo su camino hacia la princesa egoísta. Trató de imitar los movimientos que había visto de Chat Noir en otras ocasiones, utilizándolas también como garras, y le resultó más sencillo.

"Chat Noir… Creo que le debo una disculpa…"

Con movimientos ágiles, Bestia y Royal-P se bañaban en la luz de los focos mientras intentaban alcanzar al otro.

"Mierda" pensaba Royal-P mientras blandía el arco de su violín "Parece que no soy el único bueno aquí con la esgrima"

Utilizó entonces un movimiento espadachín arriesgado, en el que lanzas todo tu cuerpo contra el oponente, de manera que el golpe es letal. No obstante, si se falla, te deja desarmado, indefenso e incapaz de reaccionar ante el ataque del enemigo. Chat Noir… esquivó con maestría el arco, que impactó contra el suelo, y justo cuando creía estar a salvo…

El espantoso crujido sonó a lo ancho del escenario. Todos aguantaron un grito de compasión por Bestia. Debe de doler que lo aticen a uno en la cabeza con un violín.

-Os dije que la música amansa a las fieras…

-Royal-P! Te dije que lo salvaras, no que lo dejaras tonto! – se quejó Ladybug, quien ya había apresado a Bella - Ya no harás más daño, pequeño akuma! Yo… nosotros… te liberamos del mal!

(...)

Una semana después, los aplausos del público ensordecieron a los agradecidos actores. Marinette, Leon y todos los demás que trabajaban entre bastidores salieron también a saludar.

-Me encanta este traje, Marinette – le sonrió Adrien – Es tan cómodo, casi parece hecho para luchar.

"Si tu supieras…" pensó ella, aunque sonrió por el cumplido.

Entonces vio a dos rostros conocidos entre el público y saltó del escenario hacia ellos.

-Ming-Ming! Mei-Lan! Habeis venido!

-¿Qué esperabas, primita? ¿Perdernos la ocasión de ver tu talento de diseñadora?

-Como nos divierten estos cuentos de occidente! Hay princesas por todos lados!

Eran los primos gemelos de Marinette, que habían venido desde China a estudiar durante un año. Supuestamente llegaban por navidad, pero al parecer habían logrado adelantar el vuelo lo suficiente como para ver la estelar actuación de su querida prima. Cheng Ming-Ming era alto y serio, pero muy inteligente. Cheng Mei-Lan, por su parte, era astuta y atractiva. Aunque no lo pareciera, ambos eran veloces y atléticos. Y por supuesto, querían mucho a Marinette, quien era tres años menor que ellos dos.

-¿Te gusta tu sorpresa, cielo? – Dijo la señora duPain-Cheng – Ya tienen su propio piso, pero los verás muy a menudo.

-Me encanta, mamá! Te odio por no habérmelo dicho antes! – contestó feliz y regresó al escenario donde el resto aun saludaba, no sin antes añadir – Es mentira, no te odio.

Su madre sonrió, y aplaudió con todos los actores.

(...)

Chloe Bourgeois avanzaba feliz por el solitario pasillo de la escuela. No había salido en la obra, pero había podido abrazar a Adrien en el escenario y besar su mejilla. Al girar una esquina se chocó con alguien. Iba a protestar, pero se quedó muda al ver quien era. Su actitud altiva y descarada desapareció de golpe. El otro se limitó a alzar la mano y cruzarle la cara de un guantazo. Chloe se llevó la mano a la mejilla dolorida.

-Eso es por ponernos a todos en peligro – dijo Leon – Me da igual quien seas o lo que hagas fuera de tu casa, como si quieres ser una asesina serial, me da igual. Pero el mal es más fuerte cada vez. ¿Te has parado a pensar que la mitad de akumatizados en esta escuela los has creado tú con tu egoísmo? ¿Por qué si no crees que esta clase es afectada cada dos por tres?

-Vaya – contestó ella con una sonrisa forzada en su asustado rostro – Menudo momento has escogido para mostrarte tal y como eres. ¿Vas a darme normas a mi sobre cómo debo comportarme? No soy yo quien va diciendo mentiras por ahí.

-¿Mentiras?

-¿Acaso crees que alguien se ha tragado tu historia? Tu acento inglés no puede ser más falso. Naciste en Francia y se te nota… William.

-No vuelvas a llamarme así – susurró "Leon" con una mirada que hacia estremecerse. Pero una vez recuperada del susto, Chloe ya no tenía miedo.

-Si vuelves a ser descortés conmigo, tal vez se me escape la verdad acerca de ti – entonces cambió su expresión a una que nadie había visto jamás en Chloe, tierna y tímida a la vez – William… ¿Por qué no vuelves a casa? Pensé que, como habías vuelto a Francia… Y yo te he… echado de menos.

-Tengo cosas que hacer, mantente alejada de esto, Chloe. No quiero que te involucres.

-Si estás metido en algún problema, es razón de más para ayudarte!

-Déjame tranquilo – se limitó a decir el chico, mientras se alejaba por el pasillo.

El rostro de Chloe se volvió rojo de ira, una ira que escondía una amarga tristeza.

-Como desees, entonces. Ya nos veremos… William Bourgeois. Mi dulce y adorado… hermanito…

(...)

Nathanael se paseaba de un lado a otro de su cuarto, poniendo orden a las ideas en su cabeza.

"No… no puede ser… que alguien me explique por favor lo que he visto en el almacén"

Dio una patada a su mochila, incapaz de comprender lo que pasaba.

"Leon… estaba en frente de mí y entonces…"

Dirigió la mirada a su portátil, en el cual el blog de Alya mostraba una nueva galería de fotos de Ladybug, Chat Noir y…

"No puede ser"

(...)

-Miss Kaito, que decepción más grande. Me apena tu incompetencia.

-No es justo, señor! Soy una buena luchadora, pero mire por donde lo mire… son tres contra uno!

-Lo sé, querida. Es por eso que te voy a contar una historia. Érase una vez… un viejo granjero chino que tenía un conejo a su cuidado, un conejo irresponsable que tendía a meterse en líos. Entonces, para evitar que los otros animales dañaran a su mascota, puso alrededor de la jaula a un gallo y una serpiente.

-¿Nos llamaba, maestro?

Hicieron su aparición en la sala dos figuras. Una de ellas era masculina, de mirada fría y venenosa y colmillos que solo dejaba ver cuando sonreía, por lo que de normal era serio.

La otra figura era femenina, y vestía una larga capa de plumaje blanco sobre un ceñido trajecillo rojo que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era hermosa al ojo humano y animal.

-¿Me has puesto dos guardaespaldas, Papillon?

-¿No ha acabado de contarle el cuento, amo? - dijo el gallo (que era una mujer) – Ambos animales tenían dos funciones importantes.

-Sí, debían proteger al conejo de todo mal – concluyó la serpiente (que era un hombre) – Pero el viejo granjero tenía la sospecha de que el conejo quería huir de su hermosa jaula. Por eso ambos guardianes están allí. Si el conejo intenta escapar…

Fue entonces cuando acercó su bífida lengua a la oreja de la coneja y le susurró las dos palabras que le hicieron pedir socorro en su mente, aunque nadie la oiría jamás.

-Lo matarán.


End file.
